We're not so different now that I can forgive you
by MoRbIdFaNtAsY92
Summary: I had every reason to believe that Sylar was not a man who could be redeemed, until he showed me who once was and then i fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the song "Forgiven" from Skillet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Heroes, just my creativity for it.**

I used to spend all my time waiting for a second chance at life, to somehow do it all over again. But then again I didn't want to change a thing because then I wouldn't be the person I am now. Of all the people I could have avoided in life if only I'd known to be aware of them, of who they were I wouldn't be standing in the same room with the one person who made me the way I am today. "Do you know how much I'd love to kill you?"

I inched closer, contemplating pushing Sylar out the window. "I know you must hate me." "You killed my father!" "Nathan. It seems like a lifetime ago." He moved too fast and had used one of his many abilities to keep me from moving. "They told me I need a connection. A friend. I don't want to be alone, Claire." Before I could completely process his words, Sylar rolled up his sleeve showing me my own face in ink on his forearm.

"This is my life; you're supposed to help me. I've evolved as our friend Lydia inadvertently shared and gave me her ability. She could read someone just by touching them. See into the very depths of their soul. Of course her methods were a little hyper-erotic." "Why would I help you when you're so determined to kill anyone in your path?" "I don't have to kill anyone Claire, I don't want to. But I still need you."

"What could there possibly be for me to do to make you feel redeemed?" He reached his hand out and I couldn't move back or away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you Claire." Taking my hand, he closed his eyes and focused. For the oddest of reasons, I felt myself relax, but then I realized it was Sylar's hold on me that was slipping. If I wanted to I could pull away and stab the pencil I'd been holding, into his eye and run. "You haven't felt pain. Not since I took your ability."

"I'm sorry Claire, but I need more." Sylar once again, focused on me and kept a firm hold as he closed the space between us. I caught my breath and let it out slowly from how close we were. The last time he'd been this close, he cut my head open. However my body reacted differently from what I was thinking. My face grew hot and my hands felt almost sweaty. Sylar looked down at me; his eyes had never looked so soft and sweet before.

They'd always been dark and evil. Now as I looked back at him, he raised a hand to tuck my hair away behind one ear and then gently took my neck to hold onto. My breathing increased and my heart pounded as I suddenly realized what he was about to do. Leaning his head down, I averted my eyes to his lips, they looked soft and inviting.

But how could I kiss him back when he was once again taking something that wasn't his to take? As my breath left me once again, I finally felt his lips pressing against mine, they were indeed taking me over. His other hand worked its way to my waist, and I again felt his hold release, but this kiss was developing to my body and I reacted in a way I never thought possible for me to ever do. I kissed him back.

Sylar had insistently pulled back, surprised by my actions towards him but his lips were still so close that I dared to lean forward and kiss them again. Sylar had become intoxicating. "Claire Bennett, you've been holding out on me." "What do you mean?" "You use this gift, this curse whatever it is to build walls. Make it impossible to connect with another person. You're like me." "I'm nothing like you Sylar."

"You do what I do." "Yes, we have a few arbitrary similarities between us but that doesn't change anything." "My point is that they're not. They're formative. And I'm surprised by you, kissing me back when I only came here for answers." "You didn't kiss me just because you needed answers; you did it because you could." "And what if I do it again?" He was toying with me now as his hand moved from my neck down to my side, just below my breasts. "You'd be surprised by the results."

Every time I'd seen him smile, there was always a hint of a smirk and not so good intentions behind it. Now, as he smiled at me it was… genuine. Sylar's lips found mine again and without thinking, my arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around his neck grabbing the back of his hair and weaving my fingers through it. As I kissed him, all my thoughts came rushing through my mind. How could I forgive him for the things he's done? Why had I ever wanted to kiss him? What would make me change my mind that he could be good?

"Claire." Sylar pulled away, whispering my name into my ear. Everything about me tingled from the effect he had. "I know you still hate me." "Sylar…" "I just need to know that someday, even if it's a hundred years from now, that you'll forgive me." I've always understood that he had a sense of what he thought was right in the things that he did, and I can't ever make him apologize for that. This part of him that was exposed to me was truly him at his core. It wasn't Sylar that I saw, it was Gabriel.

I yearned for it so much, to have someone like me to understand everything. Gabriel was that person, and for so long I hated him because he wanted us to be alike. There was so much truth behind his words that I touched his face. He looked back at me and I could see all the hurt, all the pain like it wasn't just his or mine, but it became ours. I put my lips to his and kissed him sweetly. Still not letting go of his face, I looked back at him. "I can forgive you Gabriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**More inspiration from "Summer Forever" by Megan Nicole**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Heroes**

The rainclouds rolled in, and in a matter of seconds it was pouring as the sun disappeared. The people of New York had their umbrellas ready and raised them above their heads to keep as dry as they could. However, I stood out on my balcony and enjoyed the drops of water as they cascaded down my skin. Five years had passed since that day at college. I got my associates degree and afterwards had gotten a waitressing job. My life was finally more normal than I'd ever expected it to be.

It was the vast weather difference that made me miss living in Texas. Where it was sunny and warm, it rained here in New York. Gabriel had come to my mind and I smiled at the thought. I wished that I knew where he was, and hated myself for not finding a way to keep in touch with him. The sound of my doorbell brought me back into the present. Stepping back inside, I went straight to the door and pulled it open. "Miss Bennett, this package came for you."

I'd thanked Frank and closed my door as he walked off. As curious as I was, I couldn't seem to open the small box that fit in my hands. Setting it down on the small kitchen island, I untied the string from it and removed the paper wrapped around it. The box was soft as I touched and lifted the lid open. I let out a sigh of relief as there was a necklace placed carefully inside. It was a beautiful silver chain with a locket hanging from it. On the front of the locket, 'forever' was engraved into the metal. Opening it, I discovered a tiny watch that read the current time.

Gabriel sure had a way of surprising me, and I loved it. Setting the chain around my neck, I felt the tiny metal instantly warm to my skin as if it belonged right where it was. "Thank you." I wanted to cry into my pillow at how stupid it was that he didn't just come if he knew where I lived. _Look out your window_. I walked over to my balcony, listening to the voice that appeared in my head. The rain let up and the sun was coming out from behind the clouds. Looking out at New York again, the voice came back. _Look down._ I listened again and as I did, there stood Gabriel on the sidewalk across the street.

My heart felt like it would beat its way out of my chest cavity and bounce over to only have him pick it up and kiss it. After having an incredibly morbid moment, Gabriel left the ground and came straight at me. He rested himself on the edge of the railing as I ran at him and practically jammed my tongue down his throat. I was happy to see him, and he was more than happy to see me as I could feel it growing against my inner thigh.

As I'd grabbed a bunch of junk food with my hands and my mouth, Gabriel was already laying back on my bed as if it were his too. I dropped everything between us, only to keep my chocolate moon cake hanging from my mouth. "Where did you go?" I tore open the plastic and stuck half the cake in my mouth. "Everywhere, I was last at Singapore." "Wow, what was that like?" "Very much like pirates of the Caribbean dressed like dirty hobos and drinking rum." I couldn't help but laugh. "So what place was your favorite then?" "Oh, that's tough. I fell in love with the Bahamas, but then Barcelona was so incredibly beautiful."

I've always wanted to see Barcelona. I've seen pictures, but they don't it justice. "Maybe I can take you sometime. You'd love it." I really would. "Yeah, definitely." I couldn't help but feel sad, and I hated that I was doing it in front of him. "Claire, are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Now it became impossible for me to hide, Gabriel had moved closer and took my face in his hands. "Talk to me Claire." I tried to look away as tears formed in my eyes but he kept me from moving. Bursting into tears, I hid my face in his chest and held onto the front of his shirt, hoping he'd never make me let go.

"I'm so sorry Claire, I never should have left." "No, please it's not your fault." "It is my fault. I'm the one who left you alone. I won't do that to you again. I love you." My heart literally skipped a beat at those three words. I had never expected to hear them from him. Pulling away, I looked up into those eyes of his. "I love you too." His hand wiped away the tears from my face and then he brought our lips together. I'd missed his lips; they were my safe haven as I had stopped crying.

Gabriel now lay beside me, his head rested on my bare belly while he'd wrapped his arms around my waist. His skin felt like fire against mine, and I never wanted to let go of him. The comforter had fallen from the bed, and so only the bed sheets covered our naked bodies as we lay together. After sharing myself with Gabriel, I couldn't imagine my life without him. Thinking back on it, I'm glad that he took my ability. Because then we might not be here together. "What are you thinking about?" I thought he'd fallen asleep. "Us, our future."

Everything seemed to be perfect as I was here with Gabriel; as if it was fate that he would complete me. The sun had set as though we were in our own reality where there was only us and nothing else existed. His hands entwined with mine and raised his head to look up at me. He gave me the thought of how much I'd love to wake up to him like this every morning. "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No, of course not." "Are you sure?" "Gabriel, I'm fine." I couldn't help but smile as I replied to his stern looking face. "Good, because I want to do it again and again." "We have all summer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration from "Breaking Dawn Parody"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Heroes**

"Honey I'm home." Gabriel appeared from the kitchen with a wash towel over his shoulder. I'd finished a double shift at work, like anybody else I would be worn out and have sore feet, but then again I'm not like anybody else. "Come here and taste this." I shrugged out of my jacket and shoes before following him. "What the hell is that?" My soup pot was filled almost to the brim with what looked like dirt, and cut up veggies. "Taste." I scrunched my face and reluctantly put my lips to the wooden spoon he held out. "Oh my god, what…" "Still a surprise. Go get comfortable and I'll dish up."

Since Gabriel moved in, he'd been crazy about cooking and made something new every night. I always found an excuse about the food, but then ended up liking it. There wasn't a dish yet that I didn't like. I stripped out of my clothes and found sweat pants to go with a tank top. I was pulling my hair back into a messy bun as Gabriel was just setting the bowls down on the table with Rice. I went over and grabbed the milk from the fridge to pour myself a glass as I sat down.

It smelled incredible, and tasted even better, even though it needed a little salt. "Mmm, that was so good." "It's called gumbo. Think of it like spicy pot roast." Pot roast made me think of my mom, she made it every year on my birthday. But that tradition fell through the cracks since she passed away. Lyle had gone off to college a year after and dad remarried Lauren who then granted me a half-sister. It was a nice memory of my mom, and I smiled. Then the smile was gone as I suddenly felt sick.

I'd barely made it to the bathroom in time. Gabriel was right on my heels, but I slammed the door shut to separate us momentarily. "Claire? " "I'm fine." "You don't sound fine. Are you sick?" "I don't know." I stopped right there only to put my head to the toilet again. I hated the aftertaste of it, and certainly didn't like that I'd ruined a damn good dinner. Flushing, I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I felt a little better and opened the door. Gabriel took me in his arms and looked me over. "You look normal enough."

I probably just needed a good night sleep and would be good as new in the morning. After cleaning up the kitchen, I stuck the dishes in the dishwasher and went to get under the cool bed sheets. I was instantly comfortable as Gabriel laid back and took me again in his arms. His lips kissed my hair. For a few minutes I enjoyed the warmth between us and then felt my eyes get heavy. I was falling asleep, and hopefully would get more than enough of it.

I felt it coming fast. My throat burned as I made it to the bathroom again. I stayed long enough to let my body do what it needed to, and then I made my way into the kitchen and drank a full glass of water. "You forgot to flush the toilet." I turned to see Gabriel walking towards me. "I'm sorry." "Maybe you should consider going to a doctor." "I don't know, I guess, but it could be nothing." "Let's let the doctor rule that out."

I was reluctant to going, but it had been a few days and my body was working against my ability as I could see my body changing from the outside. I looked sallow, unhealthy. I was just glad I didn't have to change into a paper gown. "Alright, Mrs. Grey I've looked over your chart and the form you filled out. I'm just going to do a few tests to check a few things ok?" "Whatever you need to do." "First I will need a blood sample."

After he left, I rolled down my sleeve covering up the bandage that had been placed over my vein. I didn't need it, but would take it off later at home. "I'm sure everything is fine." "I can only hope so Gabriel." Watching the clock, the doctor had been gone for about ten minutes and just when I dared myself to get up and leave he came in and shut the door behind him. "It's safe to rule out that you're not dying from anything life threatening, although the last test I ran came back positive. Congratulations Mrs. Grey, you're pregnant."

My eyes went wide in shock, and Gabriel gripped my hand hard enough to break all twenty-seven bones. "I'm pregnant?" "You're only about a month or so." Oh god, it was like five weeks ago when Gabriel and I had…I'm carrying our child. Oh. My. God. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I was having a heart attack. I'm still young, I wanted to wait until I was at least thirty to have children, and I'm only twenty-three. There were other accomplishments that I wanted to do before this part of life.

"I'm going to write you a prescription to help you gain the appropriate weight, and I want you to make sure you take it in the morning when you wake up and again before you go to bed." "Ok, thank you Doctor." I was rather perplexed at the whole thing, but there was no denying it. Gabriel and I made it back home after picking up my prescription and had remained in silence the whole time. Finally I broke the quiet. "So, what are we going to do?" "Obviously we keep it."

Of all the cliché things to think, I had a million different thoughts. Not about the baby, but about how my ability would affect me now that I was pregnant. Gabriel seemed more excited than me as we'd spent the rest of the day in bed. He laid his head against my stomach, trying to listen for anything that would make him smile. "Gabriel, right now it's only the size of a peanut." "But it is still a baby. Our baby." I never thought about who I'd be with when I had children, and had never anticipated Gabriel as the father. But I knew now that he was capable of being a good father just as much as I would be a good mother.


End file.
